


Dancing in the Rain

by spookyscarydarky



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :D, Dark/Wilford - Freeform, Darkipler/Wilford Warfstache, Darkstache - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, it's just dark and wilfy, it's really short fluff, mark isn't in this, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscarydarky/pseuds/spookyscarydarky
Summary: “I’m not dancing in the rain!Why? Because I’m not getting wet and you can’t even dance.”





	Dancing in the Rain

Wilford was giggling madly as he dragged Dark down the halls of the Ego Inc. building, weaving through the halls with glee. Dark, knowing it was useless, was trying to pull his hand out of Wilford’s hold as he struggled to keep up with his chaotic lover. But there was no stopping Wilford now as he ran to the front doors of the building, kicking open the door and smiling at the scenery.

It was pouring heavily, and the sky was a dark gray, making it hard to see even though it was the middle of the day. And Wilford was smiling as if he was seeing the most beautiful sunset. He let go of Dark’s hand and held his arms up as he turned to Dark; he was presenting the weather the same way one would show off their new car to their friends.

“…Is there a reason you interrupted my work to bring me here?” Wilford deflated dramatically at Dark’s lack of enthusiasm, and he waved his arms wildly at the storm outside. Dark raised an eyebrow and Wilford sighed heavily.

“Oh cmon, Darky! You’re the one who always wants to be romantic, what’s more romantic than dancing in the rain?!” Wilford grabbed Dark’s wrist again, pulling for him to step outside into the heavy rain. Dark made a noise of protest, digging his feet into the tiled floor of the building and using his weight to keep him inside. 

“I am not dancing in the rain, Wilford!” Dark snapped, eyes narrowing further as Wilford continued to pull him outside. The pink ego glared mockingly at his lover as he used more force to pull Dark into the rain. 

“Why not?” Wilford was fully outside now, unbothered by the rain as he tried to force Dark outside. The darker ego huffed angrily, reaching out his other hand to grab onto the door frame for more leverage. 

“Why? Because I’m not getting wet, and you can’t even dance!” Wilford rolled his eyes, and with one last burst of energy from his aura, he managed to yank Dark outside. The darker ego crashed into his chest from the force, and he laughed victoriously. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dark, keeping him close in case he made a run for it back inside.

“See, was that so hard?” Dark growled lightheartedly, already drenched from the rain; his wet hair fell over his eyes, and Wilford giggled adoringly as he brushed his hair out of his face. The loving look that Wil was giving him made Dark’s heart flutter uncomfortably, and he dropped his head onto Wilford’s shoulder. The pink ego didn’t mind as he placed his hands on Dark’s hips; he rested his head lightly against Dark’s, rocking them from side to side.

“Just one dance, darling. Then we can go back inside.” Dark hesitated, lifting his head and glancing back at the building behind them nervously. It was their only source of light from how dark it was outside, and Wilford spun them around to distract his lover.

“Nobody is gonna see us, it’s just you and me. Just one dance, that’s all I want.” Dark stared at Wilford, and the pink ego felt his heart beat faster with the trust and adoration in Dark’s eyes. His lover sighed, and then nodded in consent; Wilford smiled gleefully when Dark’s arm moved to go around his neck, and he pulled him closer. And though Dark was still uncomfortable with doing something so intimate in public, the smile on Wilford’s face was worth it. 

The two of them danced, forgetting about everything and everyone; it was only them, two lovers together, dancing in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this!
> 
> Check out my Tumblr where I post more of my writings! :D
> 
> spookscarydarky.tumblr.com


End file.
